Items
What are Items? Items are gears that can be acquired by either buying them with Robux, or earning them in events. List of Items Coils Bootleg Gravity Coil - The Bootleg Gravity Coil is an item that makes you jump higher; can be bought for 299 Robux. Bootleg Ghost Coil - The Bootleg Gravity Coil is an item that makes you jump higher, more than the Bootleg Gravity Coil; was obtained from beating the 2018 Halloween Event Bootleg Winter Coil - The Bootleg Winter Coil is an item that makes you jump higher, more than the Bootleg Gravity Coil; was obtained from the Present of Winter Ascension Blessed Coil - The Blessed Coil is an item that makes you jump higher, twice as the Bootleg Ghost Coil; obtained by being a developer Stone Coil - The Stone Coil is an item that lowers your jump height; was obtained from the 2019 April Fools Event Animations T-Pose - The T-Pose is an animation that will make you T-Pose, used to be able to avoid killbrick damage; can be bought for 19 Robux Helicopter Powers - Helicopter Powers is an animation that basically turns you into a Robloxian helicopter; can be bought for 19 Robux Misc. Boom Box - The Boom Box is an item that allows you to play any audio on the Roblox audio library; can be bought for 299 Robux F - The F is an item that creates a point light around you; replaced the Orange Justice animation due to copyright T - The T is an item that creates a point light around you and gives you a tiny speed/jump boost if used properly; was obtained from the Present of Asserting Dominance Y - The Y is an item that creates a point light around you and gives you a tiny speed/jump boost if used properly; was obtained from the Present of Throwing Cans E - The E is an item that creates a point light around you and gives you a tiny speed/jump boost if used properly; was obtained from beating the 2019 Spring Event Trail Mix of Hecc (formerly Personal Slamo) - The Trail Mix of Hecc, formerly Personal Slamo, is an item that will restore some of your health when eaten, but has a cooldown; can be bought for 299 Robux Lantern - The Lantern is an item that creates a point light around you and used to give you a tiny speed/jump boost if used properly; can be obtained from beating Tower of Deep Darkness Sprite Cranberry - Sprite Cranberry is an item that will restore some of your health when drank, but has a cooldown; was obtained from the Present of Thirst Gnome - The Gnome is an item that will gnome everyone around you when used; can be obtained from the Present of Developers Vertical Mobility - Vertical Mobility is a gamepass that can be used to fly; can be bought for 4999 Robux Egg - The Egg is an item that makes you extremely heavy when hold; so heavy that conveyors commit oof Grass - Grass is an item that will restore some of your health when eaten, but has a cooldown; was obtained from beating the 2019 Spring Event Moai - The Moai is an item that plays a sound effect when used; was obtained from beating the 2019 Spring Event